


浪客的进食问题

by shawtheash



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: And He Pukes, Gen, The Drifter's Eating Disorder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 浪客总是感到无法消止的饥饿，他为此不停歇地食用自己的敌人，直到吐出来为止。你不担心这些，你担心的是他会因为吃撑而失眠。
Relationships: The Drifter/Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 9





	浪客的进食问题

你在翡翠海岸找到浪客时，他正撑着树干拼命呕吐。一旁的篝火还燃着，上头用树枝串着的不明物体已经被烤焦了，几乎看不出那原本是什么，但你猜那是卡巴尔的内脏。你把树枝取下来，扑熄了火堆。无论如何，浪客今天一定不能再继续进食了。

浪客发出虚弱的抱怨，不是因为你的到来，而是因为你灭了他的火。他吐完后摇摇晃晃地朝你走来，胡乱抹去嘴角的污物，端起薪柴旁的白色液体就往嘴里灌。你的机灵不赞同地咕哝了一声，但同样的事情发生过太多次，它现在已经不再费心劝浪客少喝Vex体液了。浪客才不关心那些进到肚子里的食物到底有多危险。那都曾是他的敌人的身体的一部分，这对他来说就够了。

“是什么风又把你吹到这里来了，我的高手？还打断了我的晚餐。”浪客说道，端着Vex体液龇牙咧嘴。放射性液体使得他的声音糟糕至极。但“过一会儿就好了”，根据浪客自己的说法。

“我们带来了你要的东西。”你的机灵说道，“我以为你会迫不及待地想看看呢。”

“哦，当然，当然。”浪客笑了两声，朝你伸出手，你的机灵把那只上了锁的小盒子从物品库中转移到他的手上。盒子的分量不轻，浪客的手往下沉了沉，把它收回去仔细掂量。片刻后，他露出微笑。

“谢谢，大英雄。我这就支付你报酬。”他把盒子塞进口袋里，将一笔微光转入你的账户，“但打断我用餐还是有点野蛮，你知道吗？我好好地藏在这里就是为了不被打扰。”

“‘藏在这里’。”你的机灵重复道，模仿着浪客的嘲弄语气，“你可是光明正大地坐在海边，就差招呼卡巴尔残党一道来食用同类了。如果我们不过来，你是不是打算把自己撑死？”

“别浪费啊，小家伙。”浪客叹了口气，一屁股坐进沙滩椅（不知道是他从哪里搞来的）里，朝一旁被开膛破肚的卡巴尔摊开手，“如果你的守护者不弄熄我的火，我还能在吐完后再吃一顿。啊，你要来一点吗，高手？”

他捡起被你扔在地上的焦糊内脏，举到你的面前。你摇了摇头，他习以为常地拿回去就要吃，被你更快地劈手拦下。你的机灵再次发出不赞同的声音：“说不好烧焦的卡巴尔肾脏和Vex体液哪个更糟糕。”

“哪一个都不糟糕。所有人都该试试，这是绝佳的营养晚餐搭配。”浪客冲你皱起眉，“嘿，不管怎么说，你不该拦着我享用晚餐。现在把那可怜的小肾脏还给我——被烤焦了并不说明它不值得被吃。”

“你今天不能再继续吃了。”你说道。你很少开口，而浪客知道你开口意味着什么。他的神情起了微妙的变化，你的机灵也隐去了踪迹。它明白你要亲自解决某些事情了。

浪客在你走近时紧张了起来，尽管他还是叉着腿坐在沙滩椅里。不过经过许多次的失态，他已经学会了在事情发展到他难以忍受的地步之前就出声。他颤抖了一下，用清嗓子的声响叫停了你伸向他的脸的手，声音尚还平稳：“从后面来。”他说出口便意识到这是个你不赞许的答案，立刻改变了说法，“我……我想要你从后面来。”

你点了点头。旅行者知道你花了多长时间才让浪客学会“提出要求”。你绕到浪客的身后，一只手按到他的肩膀上，另一只手伸到他的面前。他比刚才更剧烈地抖了抖，但他没有挣扎，只是乖乖地替你取下了手套。他扯松自己的衣服，让你能方便地把手伸进去。

或许没有多少人知道，不过浪客的肚子上总是堆积着一些多余的脂肪，来自于他的暴食。他在平时一切正常，只是无法控制地想要食用他的敌人。邪魔族、卡巴尔、嗤魅、Vex，任何守护者们为他猎杀的人类的敌人。你的机灵说他在这种时候像只金鱼，因为不知道自己饱了而不断地进食。但浪客知道，你知道浪客知道，他只是不在意自己的胃是否会被撑裂。

浪客在你摸到他的肚子时低哼了一声。没了手套的阻隔，你能亲密地感受到浪客，他的皮肤的热度，他的呼吸，还有他的恐惧和渴望。你的手有些冷，毕竟你在过去的十几个小时里一直在室外，为浪客找他要的那个盒子。浪客因这温差而微微发抖。

你的手掌稳稳地按在浪客的肚子上，用一定的力道为他按摩。浪客总是对此反应很大，于是他把双手背到颈后交给你制住。你的手从他的肩膀上挪开，转而钳住他的两只手腕。你的脸离浪客的脸很近，他绝望地喘息着，你能感觉到他悄悄地看向你。但当你转过目光时，他又看着别的地方。他的眼神无措地在空中漂浮。

你逐渐加大手上的力度，直到浪客抽搐起来。“不要……别这样，我不想……”他条件反射地乞求，他每一次都这样。但这正是你绝不能宽容你的病人的时候。你钳着他的手，另一只手钢铁般压在他的胃上，命令道：“吐出来。”

浪客便扑倒在地，止不住地呕吐。你随着他的动作半跪到地上，仍然握着他的手腕、压着他的肚子。

他吐了好一会儿才停下，脱力地依靠着你的手臂，你用难能裸露的手背擦去他嘴边的秽物，然后反手擦到草地上。这样他晚上才能睡着，吃撑和失眠是浪客生活中的众多恶性循环之一。你知道你不在的时候他还会这样做，但你总是确保你在的时候会制止他。你知道浪客需要你，尽管他很难承认这一点。

你把手伸向浪客的脸，这次他没有躲开。你的手掌贴着他的脸颊，你们的皮肤都在发烫。

END


End file.
